A Stag's Little Dragon
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Draco had desired Harry. Harry is with Ron but when a potion goes wrong his desires switches. JD Slash!


**Title:** A Stag's Little Dragon   
  
**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black   
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Summary:** Draco had desired Harry. Harry is with Ron but when a potion goes wrong his desires switches. J/D Slash!   
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Warning:** slash!   
  
**Pairings:** James/Draco   
  
**Category:** General/Romance.   
  
**Status:** BETAED   
  
**Notes:** For those who like Albus, Don't read this! Be warned! Thanks for helping choose the right title Michelle! Thanks Angel Klank for beta reading this!  
  
His hands began to shake. The fury was building up, pumping like adrenaline. He gritted his teeth, a growling sound coming from his throat. The trembling spread out to his arms and legs, prompting him to support himself against his own four poster bed.   
  
Images invaded his mind and voices echoes everywhere.   
  
_"Harry, I love you." He could remember the brunette panting. _

_"I love you too Ron."   
  
His hands trembled violently on the doorframe as he looked at the scene unfolding from the crack he was looking through. He felt pain in his nails as he scratched the solid brick wall.   
_  
He took the lamp from his night table and smashed it against the wall. Gripping the covers, he threw them down onto the floor; falling at the process. Muffled by the covers, He screamed;   
  
"I Hate You!"   
  
**A Stag's Little Dragon   
**By: Shinigami Liliz Black   
  
"Textbooks out! Page 346," Snape barked at the class. "We will be working with the Loquor-o Mors Potion in pairs!"   
  
The class groaned. "Potter, Malfoy, you two in the second row!" He barked before Harry could move to sit with Ron. "You, Weasley, with Parkinson!"   
  
Draco sneered as Harry frowned, picking up his textbooks.   
  
"Miss me Potter?"   
  
"Sod Off."   
  
"I remind you we will be working together and I don't want to fail in Potions because of your lack of knowledge in it."   
  
Harry scowled. "Let's get this over with!"   
  
"Go and fetch these ingredients while I prepare the cauldron," Draco said handing the parchment over. Harry snatched the parchment murmuring something like 'spoiled brat' and entered the cupboard.   
  
After checking and taking the ingredients needed, Harry handed them over to Draco who raised his eyebrow at him. "What?"   
  
"Don't even think about it," Draco protested. "I'm not going to cut all those ingredients, that's your work."   
  
"Is there something else you can do besides protesting?"   
  
"They're lots of things you don't know about me."   
  
"Uh I'm scared, Malfoy has secrets," Harry teased. "I'm shaking in fear!"   
  
"You better."   
  
"Don't make me laugh!"   
  
"Potter, sit down!" Snape snapped at him. Harry scowled at Draco's smirk and sat down. Minutes passed by as everybody worked in silence expect the scowls and sneering from Draco and Harry's side.   
  
"You're supposed to cut the root ½ inch not 1 inch!" Draco snarled.   
  
"If only you stop rambling I could do the work correctly," Harry snapped.   
  
"You really are stupid Potter!" Harry slammed the knife down.   
  
"You better watch your tongue Malfoy or else I'll use it as an ingredient."   
  
"Snape is here, you can't touch me!" Harry scowled at the blonde boy. Damn, he hated when the blonde was right.   
  
Fuming, Harry cut the roots. "Stop! Look what you're doing! You're screwing things up!"   
  
Malfoy tried to stop Harry by yanking the knife out of his hand only to cut Harry's finger at the process. "Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as blood dripped down on the roots. Unnoticed by the boys, the roots absorbed the blood.   
  
"What's going on?" Snape exclaimed. "Five points from Gryffindor for your language Potter!"   
  
"He slit my finger!" Harry exclaimed pointing at Draco with his bloody finger.   
  
"You were screwing up the roots!" Draco said.   
  
"You can stay quiet!"   
  
"Stop! Both of you detention!" Both boys frowned.   
  
"Now I want to see that potion done before class is dismissed."   
  
He looked at the vial in his hand. Will it poison him?   
  
'Are you defying your knowledge?' a voice behind his mind asked.   
  
Draco snorted mentally. 'Of course not. Besides, if something happens to me it'll also happen to Potter.'   
  
He brought the vial to his lips. "Cheers," he whispered and gulped the container. The taste was horrible but he forced himself to drink every drop. HE noticed Harry spilling the potion.   
  
"That's not fair!" Draco exclaimed angrily. Suddenly his chest tightened, making his breath ragged. He gagged, trying to choke the potion out. The pain in his stomach doubled and Draco fell to his knees, holding his stomach. His head exploded in pain as screams filled his ears; his vision blurred and darkness surrounded him.   
  
He opened his eyes, noticing some white curtains drawn shut around him. He stirred, feeling his muscles sore and sat down, groaning in the process. He looked around his bed, his gaze landing on the bedside table; a potion was there. In a yellowish label spelled the word, Headache Potion. Draco did not hesitate and drank the potion. In the wooden chair on the other side of the bed were his robes. Since Draco hated the hospital wing, he dressed and left the wing without a word to anyone.   
  
As he walked down towards the dungeons he wondered what happened in the potions classroom. He remembered his body felt in pain as screams filled his ears, but where did the scream came from. Definitely not from the classroom.   
  
He mumbled the password to his private dormitory connected to the Slytherin Common room. Thankfully it was midnight or else Pansy and the rest would have burst in. He entered his quarters and was about to take off his robes when his eyes caught a figure sitting at his desk reading the thick book of Potions. The figure had messy black hair, its ends touching his shoulders. He couldn't see the figures face clearly but his skin was lightly tanned. He wore a dark blue robe with a white polo shirt and black trousers beneath them.   
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked. "How did you get in?"   
  
"Hold your horses there, Malfoy. Those are too many questions at once, for someone who was just brought back to life," said the figure.   
  
"Brought back to life? And how do you know my name?"   
  
The figure stood up tightening Draco's throat. The man's eyes were hazel and he look to be in his late thirties. To say, the man was an older copy of Harry was frightening.   
  
"Everybody knows you're a Malfoy. Your looks betrays you," he whispered as he approached the blonde. "You, my dear Draco, brought me to life."   
  
"How?"   
  
"The Potion you made was a Loquor-o Mors Potion with my heir's blood in it, when there shouldn't have been blood. Your desires you have for my son activated a bond between death and life and I was called for you."   
  
Draco stared in awe. "You're James Potter?"   
  
"Yes, most likely," he whispered fingering Draco's jaw line. Draco flinched away and James chuckled.   
  
"You're so much like your father, Draco but you think differently. Pity my son choose Ron over you."   
  
"Why are you here when you're supposed to be with your son right now?"   
  
James grinned expecting the question. "I have an offer."   
  
Draco gulped. "What kind of offer?" James caressed the blonde's shoulder and leaned over.   
  
"You and me," James purred in his ear.   
  
Draco pushed him away. "Come on Draco, we both have been longing for this."   
  
"We?"   
  
"You like Harry and he refused you. I liked your father and he did the same."   
  
"But you married that Muggle witch!"   
  
"You mean Lily? Oh we never married. She had Harry because she volunteered to carry my child since Dumbledore asked me to have it. After we found out it was all a prophecy Dumbledore heard, we went into hiding."   
  
"Dumbledore wanted you to have a child?"   
  
"For the sake of the wizardry world," James whispered rolling his eyes. "But let's forget about all this and focus on the matters ahead." Draco took a step backwards as James approached him. He felt his back touch the wall.   
  
James grinned and leaned over, whispering, "What do you say Draco? We can please our burning desires.   
  
Draco gulped. James captured his lips, running his tongue on Draco's lower lip, urging him to open his mouth. Draco brought his hands up onto James' shoulders to push him away only to find himself pushing the man closer and giving in, suddenly deepening the kiss.   
  
James ran his hands down Draco's chest unfastening his robes and polo shirt. He ran his hands around the bare chest, teasing the nipples. "What do you say Draco?" James purred after breaking the kiss. Draco rested his head on James' shoulders, breathing heavily. He gripped James' shoulders and pushed him away enough to kiss him fiercely.   
  
James guided him towards the bed, feeling the young boy's erection between his thighs. He plopped him down onto the soft mattress and trailed kisses down his neck. Draco was moaning, now gripping James's head to feel the man's lips against his skin. James removed his robes and polo shirt and captured Draco's nipple with his mouth, teasing.   
  
Draco's breath became ragged as James' other hand caressed his chest, tracing circles.   
  
"James?" Draco breathed out.   
  
"Yes, Draco?" he asked stopping his work, earning a groan from the blonde.   
  
"Take me; make me yours so I can make you mine." James grinned, suddenly pulling on the waistband of the blonde's trousers. Draco's breaths quickened, wriggling beneath the older man's hands on his abdomen.   
  
(edited for being NC-17)

A few thrusts later, both men were brought to orgasm, breathing heavily. James withdrew, resting on Draco's chest ignoring the sticky mess.   
  
"James?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Will you stay?" James kissed the boy's neck.   
  
"Yes." 'I fell for you Draco.'   
  
He opened his eyes and blinked at his surrounding. His hand reached out to his right…   
  
Nothing…   
  
He bolted upright throwing off the covers. "James?" he called. The room looked as it did days ago; empty.   
  
Was it all an illusion? Draco felt his abdomen dried and sticky. His own semen. Suddenly he felt his heart sink as he remembered what James said.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dammit, didn't he promise?   
  
Draco took a shower and dressed ready to take a lonely cold breakfast. He was about to place his school black cloak on when something caught his eyes.   
  
James' dark blue robes.   
  
He sat at the Slytherin table picking at his breakfast. Pansy and the others would look at him and shrug their shoulders. Draco's gaze drifted to the Gryffindor table at the two lovebirds. Before, he used to boil in anger seeing them snuggling together and giggling but now he did not boil in anger, instead he rolled his eyes at them and resumed eating.   
  
It might sound weird but his desire for Harry had ceased.   
  
The doors of the Great Hall burst opened as Dumbledore stepped in walking rapidly to the staff table. He took Minerva and Severus and pushed them out of the Hall with him.   
  
"What was all that about?"   
  
"Why this sudden outburst Albus?" Minerva asked.   
  
"Clearly, Albus you ruined my breakfast you better hope it is a good thing," Severus drawled.   
  
Dumbledore opened his office doors and both jaws dropped seeing James Potter sitting on the sofa at their right.   
  
"How-" Minerva tried to ask. James stood up and smoothed his white polo shirt.   
  
"Draco brought me to life after making the Loquor-o Mors Potion wrong. His desires for my son formed a bond between us."   
  
"A bond?" Severus asked, shocked.   
  
"Yes," James said.   
  
"We're all shocked you're here," Dumbledore said.   
  
James glared at him. "Don't play games with me Dumbledore."   
  
Dumbledore blinked his eyes. "Clearly I'm not-"   
  
James slammed his fist on the Headmaster's desk. "Bastard! It's your entire fault!" Minerva and Severus looked at each other, confused.   
  
"It's your fault Lily is dead! You tried to sacrifice a child to save your neck!"   
  
"James…"   
  
"It was all a part of a prophecy! A Fucking Prophecy! Why can't you talk with someone first before using them as your pawn? No wonder Lucius never liked you!"   
  
"I tried…"   
  
"You took all my dreams and happiness! Hell, you even knew Lily and Remus were going to marry and boom you talked us into having a child to only find it was a part of a sick prophecy!"   
  
"James, listen-"   
  
"You listen to me!" James roared. "I read Draco's thoughts. Sirius is in Azkaban for my death?! How could you think Sirius was responsible for my death? He was like a brother to me! I was the only living thing he considered family!"   
  
"And you made Remus believe it!? You're really off your rocker!" James turned to look at Severus.   
  
"I'm shocked you're still one of this old man's pawns Severus, I thought better of you! You're a Slytherin!"   
  
"What do you know about being a Slytherin?" Severus spat.   
  
"I know enough not to trust people who use you as a pawn of their game!" James yelled the last word at Dumbledore.   
  
"Don't you ever try to use me for your cause," he threatened and turned to face the door.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"With Draco," he said and slammed the door shut.   
  
Minerva looked at Albus. "What-"   
  
"It is my fault for not explaining my plans to James." Severus' eyes widened.   
  
"You lied to him?"   
  
The doors of Herbology burst open. The students jumped and squealed when they noticed who burst in. James stood there clad in black trousers and white polo shirt. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the greenhouse until they landed on the blonde guy.   
  
"James," Draco said under his breath. James made his way towards Draco and dragged him out of the Herbology class. He approached the Whomping Willow and hit the same knot he did in his youngster times. The tree froze as usual and James pushed Draco inside the passage. 

  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Draco demanded after entering an old trashed room. James removed his glasses and kissed Draco fiercely.   
  
Draco broke the kiss as James buried his face on Draco's shoulder falling to his knees along with Draco. Draco didn't know what to do as James slide his hands on his waist and pulled him closer.   
  
He heard James sob. "I feel horrible."   
  
Draco was a young heartless man and he was never raised or taught to show any affection, but as the years passed at Hogwarts they taught him to be supportive and comforting. He wrapped his hands around the man's neck and caressed the man's back trying to calm his trembling shoulders. The trembling ceased and James was able to look at Draco's stunning silver eyes. Draco ran his fingers on James' cheeks and wiped the tears off.   
  
James brushed his lips against Draco's and deepened the kiss. Draco wrapped his hands around James' neck and pushed him down. James let himself be seduced by Draco as the blonde man unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest.   
  
James closed his eyes breathing heavily as Draco slide his hand inside his trousers, teasing his erection. He began to stroke his groin making James buck his hips at the process.   
  


  
  
"Do you think the Ravenclaws are telling the truth?" a voice rang out.   
  
"I dunno but Padma told us they came this way," another voice said.   
  
"Shit," Draco hissed and was about to remove his hand when James stopped him.   
  
"Let's take the risk. It's time he finds out." Both looked at the door opening and Harry stepped in followed by Ron.   
  
Harry's blood froze as he looked at his father alive, his shirt completely open with Draco on top, Draco's hand inside his father's trousers.   
  
"Hello Harry," James said. "How much you've grown!"   
  
"What? What?" he pointed at Draco.   
  
"Oh Draco is my lover, son. He brought me back to life." Harry couldn't stop gaping at the scene. Not only was he was shocked to see his father alive but with Draco Malfoy on top. Ron moved first and shoved Draco to the floor, drawing his wand out.   
  
He was about to curse Draco when a cold thin tip of a wand touched the back of his neck. "Don't even think about it, Ron Weasley," James threatened.   
  
"Why are you protecting this bastard?" Harry suddenly asked.   
  


"Why do you hate him?" James asked.   
  
"He has made my life a total hell."   
  
"That doesn't mean you have to curse him to death."   
  
"He's Malfoy!"   
  
"So what? He stills a human! I didn't curse Dumbledore for making my life a total hell."   
  
He turned to face Ron. "Hand over your wand." Ron sighed and gave it up; he gave James his wand and glared down at Draco.   
  
"Harry," James began, "Give me your wand." Harry looked at his father's outstretched hand.   
  
"You're not real," he whispered. James felt his insides tighten at the words. "You're just a sick illusion."   
  
James gulped and summoned his glasses. "Do you think I'm just an illusion? Does my words feels like total lies?" Harry bit his lips. "After all these years all you can say is 'I'm not real'?"   
  
James approached his son who was now shaking. He placed his hands around Harry's back and hugged him tight (They were about the same height). Harry burst out crying as he buried his head on his father's shoulders.   
  
Draco felt somebody hit the back of his head and growled up at the red hair. "I'll catch you later," James said to Draco as he held Harry close to him. Draco nodded and left both father and son to themselves.   
  
Two months later…   
  
Draco found himself sitting at his desk sorting his Famous witch and wizard cards when he felt two strong arms sliding down his chest and groping his groin.   
  
"How's my little dragon?" he purred in the blonde's ear.   
  
"Are you finished?" Draco asked not bothering to turn. James scowled and slammed Draco hard on top of the desk; down on his stomach.   
  
"I'm beginning to like this," Draco said.   
  
James raised an eyebrow. "I never thought you were kinky."   
  
"I never thought you were that cunning."   
  
"My mother was a Slytherin, what else can you expect from her son," James said and unzipped Draco's trousers, still on his stomach and began to stroke the boy's erection.   
  
"What about Harry?" Draco asked between moans.   
  
"He accepted you, eventually," he whispered nibbling the blonde's earlobe.   
  
Draco moaned bucking his hips. James chuckled and speeded up making the blonde wriggle under him.   
  
"You look so delicious when you're excited."   
  
"Wait!" He yelled taking James by surprise. Draco grinned and took advantage of the situation. He turned and then grabbed James pushing him down onto the floor, ripping his trousers and swallowing him whole. James moaned feeling the talented mouth sucking him, savoring him. He quickened his pace making James buck his hips and grip the blonde's head, urging him to deepen the blowjob.   
  
"I'm gonna-!" James did not finish as he came inside Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed every drop and crawled up to kiss James.   
  
"Mmm… I never thought I tasted good."   
  
"Say what about Sirius and Lily?" Draco asked tracing circles on James' shirt.   
  
"I talked with Severus, he'll bring them back." There was a total silence.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you still have that desire for Harry?" James asked. Draco snorted and kissed the man.   
  
"No, I desire you." James grinned and kissed his passionately. 

"So do I."   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"After graduation, will you marry me?" Draco traced his jaw line and smiled.   
  
"Definitely."   
  
**The End**   
  
Notes: I know it was fast but TA! A Draco/ James fic! Don't ask me for a sequel, I'm currently working in others.


End file.
